


[Podfic] Abydos by Leela

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ritual Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>The ritual comforts the part of me that's convinced Narcissa will be lost, drowned in the darkness that Voldemort's drawing down upon us, if there's no light to guide her through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Abydos by Leela

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abydos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611699) by [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela). 



> Recorded for [HP Podfic Fest 2014](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to Leela for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/abydos.mp3)

## Length:

00:14:36 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/abydos-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 14.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/abydos-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 7.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
